pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Darmanitan
Vs. Darmanitan is the eleventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 3/9/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan are at a Pokémon Center at night, enjoying a meal. A full moon shines in through the window, as Nurse Joy and Audino pass out dumplings to celebrate. Rui: So, why are we having these, (takes a bite) delectable treats again? Cilan: It’s a full moon celebration. On the full moon, we celebrate by having a dumpling treat. Iris: (Mouth full) Don’t you have celebrations or festivals in Orre? Rui: Not where I’m from. Everything here is so different. The way you interact with others, with Pokémon, the way the environment is and extra things like this! Cilan: (Laughs) So all of these experiences are new flavors for you, is that right? Rui: (Swallows a bite) Pretty much. Woobat: Woo! A Woobat flies in, approaching their table. Rui freaks out, leaning back in her chair and falling over. Rui: Ahh! A Woobat! Cilan: Oh? Do you not like Woobat? Iris: That N guy used one to attack us a while back. I guess she still has a dislike for them. Calm Voice: Woobat. Come back. Ian gasps in surprise, as he turns towards the sound of the voice. Woobat flies back over, going to Sabrina. Her hair has grown out a bit more, as she wears a red sweater with long sleeves. Sabrina: Ian. It has been a long time. Ian: Agreed. Iris: Huh? Do you know her? Ian: That’s Sabrina. Former gym leader of the Saffron City Gym in Kanto. She won the Pokémon League in the Hoenn region, and challenged the Elite Four before losing. Rui: What’s the Elite Four? Cilan: The Elite Four are considered the strongest trainers of the region. They are far beyond the gym leaders of the region in terms of strength. Rui: And this woman is as strong as them?! Sabrina: You flatter me. Considering I lost on my first try, I did not feel as strong as you make it sound like I am. I have spent a lot of time finding myself after that defeat. Ian: It’s great to see you again. Victini: Vic! Sabrina: Huh? (Notices Victini) Is that, a Victini? Cilan: Are you familiar with Victini? I had never heard of this Pokémon before seeing Ian use it. Sabrina: That is because it is a Mythical Pokémon. The legends state that the trainer that has Victini by their side is guaranteed victory. Rui: Guaranteed? (Groans) How come I couldn’t get it then? Ian: Do you happen to know where Victini live? Sabrina: (Shakes head) Sadly, no. The legends are exceedingly sparse when it comes to details of where to find it. Of course, that is pretty standard with most Mythical Pokémon. Ian: I see. I had told Victini I’d help it get home. Victini: (Disappointed) Victini vic. Ian: Don’t worry. We’ll find the way. So, (Stands up) how about a battle? Sabrina: (Grins) I was wondering how long you could wait. I accept your challenge. Ian: Let’s go then. Rui: Eh?! Now?! But it’s nighttime and late! Iris: In the light of the full moon, it’ll be plenty bright enough. Cilan: In that case, I’ll act as the referee. End Scene The group goes right outside of the small town, the clock tower in the distance. They stand on a grassy hill, the two matching expressionless faces. Rui: Sheesh, you couldn’t find a better match of boring people. Iris: I’m intrigued to see what kind of Pokémon Sabrina uses. We know she has Woobat. Sabrina: I currently only have two Pokémon on hand. So let us make this a two-on-two battle. Ian: Sounds good to me. Sabrina: Woobat, we shall begin. Woobat: Woo! Woobat flutters forward, Rui shuddering. Rui: That thing gives me the creeps. Anyway you could not use that Pokémon? Ian: I choose Tepig! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Tepig. Tepig: (Excited) Te! Te! Sabrina: Woobat, let us begin with Air Slash. Woobat flaps its wings, firing air energy saws at Tepig. Ian: Dodge them and use Ember! Tepig playfully evades the Air Slash, inhaling and exhaling a wave of Embers from its snout. Sabrina: Use Calm Mind. Woobat glows with a purple light, as it takes the Ember attack. Woobat looks relatively unharmed. Rui: Wait, what happened? Cilan: Calm Mind raises the Special Attack and Special Defense of the user. That means it will resist more attacks, and its attacks will get stronger as well. Rui: (In realization) Just like Lillipup’s Howl! Sabrina: Use Confusion. Woobat glows blue, as Tepig is raised off the ground with Confusion. Tepig freaks out and flails its legs in the air. Ian: Use Smog! Tepig doesn’t respond, continuing to flail about. Ian closes his eyes, focusing. Iris: Oh no. This happened with N as well. Tepig didn’t listen to him either. Cilan: There’s something going on. It isn’t like Ian to have a Pokémon not listen to him. Sabrina: So that’s the issue. In that case, we will win with ease. Launch it back and use Air Slash! Woobat blasts Tepig back with Confusion, then fires Air Slash while Tepig is still airborne. Ian: Block it with Ember! Tepig releases Ember, blocking Air Slash. Tepig lands on the ground, Ian grinning. Ian: Hey, Tepig. Tepig: (Looks back) Te? Ian: You don’t like Smog because it feels like running and hiding, right? Tepig: (Pleased) Te! Ian: In that case, how about we use it as an offensive move instead of defensive? If we use it to attack, then our power will go up. Tepig: (Agrees) Tepig! Sabrina: You certainly have grown. Your ability to synchronize with your Pokémon is even better than before. You can understand them from a single move. Ian: And now it’s our turn. Tepig, use Tackle! Sabrina: Confusion. Tepig charges forward with Tackle, as Woobat lifts it with Confusion. Ian: (Grins) Smog. Tepig grins, as it lets off a grey Smog from its snout. Woobat is hit, coughing and lowering its Confusion. Tepig hits the ground and takes off in a run, striking Woobat with Tackle. Woobat hits the ground defeated. Cilan: Woobat is unable to battle! The winner is Tepig! Rui: Whew! Finally! That thing is gone! Iris: That was amazing! As soon as Tepig was willing to use Smog, it worked out perfectly! Sabrina returns Woobat, grinning. Sabrina: I can’t say I am surprised. Which is why this one, is number two. A Pokéball levitates from her belt, startling the others. The Pokéball opens up, choosing Darmanitan. Darmanitan: Darmanitan! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (In male voice) Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokémon, and the evolved form of Darumaka. Its internal fire burns at 2,500° F, making enough power that it can destroy a dump truck with one punch. Iris: Wow! That’s such a power jump compared to her Woobat! Rui: I wouldn’t mind owning a strong looking Pokémon like that. Ian: That’s different. You owning a non-Psychic type. Sabrina: You’ll see my reasons soon enough. Brick Break. Darmanitan speeds forward, Tepig startled and frantically trying to keep track of it. Darmanitan appears behind it, hand glowing white and doing a karate chop on Tepig. The ground cracks from the impact, as Tepig lies in a crater defeated. Cilan: Tepig is unable to battle! The winner is Darmanitan! Darmanitan leaps back to Sabrina’s side, skidding back and grinning. Ian returns Tepig. Ian: Now that was strong. Victini, you’re up. Victini: Vic! Victini leaps off Ian’s shoulder, ready to go. Ian: Flame Burst! Sabrina: Flamethrower. Victini’s hands glow red, as it forms a circle pattern in the air. A circle of red energy forms, as it throws the Flame Burst forward. Darmanitan breathes Flamethrower, the attacks canceling each other out. Cilan: Darmanitan aren’t as well known for strong Special Attacks. So why did she use that move? Sabrina: Use Rock Tomb. Ian: Confusion! Darmanitan raises its hands up, forming a large boulder in its hands. Darmanitan throws the Rock Tomb, as Victini holds its arms out. The Rock Tomb is caught in Confusion, as Victini strains to fire it back. Darmanitan is hit, but speeds through the debris afterwards. Ian: Quick Attack! Victini glows white as it runs forward with Quick Attack, though Darmanitan is still faster and moves out of the way. Sabrina: Brick Break. Ian: Headbutt! Darmanitan slams Victini with Brick Break, Victini launched into the air. Victini responds as it passes Darmanitan’s face, slamming its head into it for Headbutt. Darmanitan stumbles back, as it crouches down and retracts its arms in. Its red fur becomes blue, as it becomes a stone statue. Darmanitan: (Subdued) Dar. Rui: What the heck happened? Iris: It turned into, a statue! Cilan: I’ve heard tales of Darmanitan having this type of ability. But I’ve never seen it in person! Sabrina: That is the Hidden Ability Zen Mode. Ian: (Genuinely intrigued) Hidden ability? Cilan: They are abilities that aren’t commonly learned by a specific Pokémon species. Finding any Pokémon with a hidden ability is considered to be extremely difficult. Sabrina: Zen Mode only activates once Darmanitan’s health drops below half. It trades its physical power and speed for defense and Special Attack. Along with that, it becomes part Psychic as well. Ian: So that’s why you have it. Sabrina: Use Flamethrower! Ian: Flame Burst! Victini throws Flame Burst, as Darmanitan breathes Flamethrower. The Flamethrower is twice the size as it was before, devouring Flame Burst and overwhelming Victini. Sabrina: Psychic. Darmanitan glows purple, firing a powerful Psychic blast. Victini is blasted away, defeated. Cilan: Victini is unable to battle! The winner is Darmanitan and the victor is Sabrina! Sabrina walks over to Darmanitan, giving it a dumpling. Darmanitan eats it, as its flaming eyebrows reignite, it returning to its Standard Form. Darmanitan: Darmanitan! Iris: I’ve never seen Darmanitan do that before. She is really cool! Rui: I wish I had a Pokémon with such a strong hidden ability. Ian picks Victini up, it being ashamed. Victini: Victini vic. Ian: It’s okay. That was a great battle. Sabrina: It was great to see you again, Ian. I look forward to our next battle. Ian: As do I. Main Events * Sabrina returns * Sabrina is revealed to own a Woobat and Darmanitan ** Darmanitan's ability is Zen Mode * The concept of Hidden Abilities is officially revealed. Characters * Ian * Sabrina * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Nurse Joy * Trainers Pokémon * Tepig (Ian's) * Victini (Ian's) * Woobat (Sabrina's) * Darmanitan (Sabrina's) Trivia * This episode was inspired by the anime episode Saving Darmanitan from the Bell! * I had Sabrina return due to her being one of Ian's most powerful rivals and having her return shows a contrast of how much Ian still has to grow. ** It is also to have continuity and include rivals from previous regions. * With the official revelation of Hidden Abilities, trainers having a Pokémon with one will become more common. * Despite Pokémon with Hidden Abilities having appeared in the franchise already, they had been in spin-offs and special episodes and not the main storyline. * Darmanitan being the first "official" Hidden Ability user is based off it being the first and most prominent Hidden Ability user in the anime. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N